Unexpected Proposal
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: Leo greets Oz as a Baskerville and suprises him with a tricky decision. Warning: Yaoi  REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. First, I used Chapter 63: Purpose, as the setting of this fan fiction. I copied their conversations, because I want this to be like it really happened, but I did change the words a bit, so it's not copyright. I don't know if I needed too, but I did. The rest I purely made up.**

**OK, I think Leo x Oz would be awesome. Why? They are both adorable, and Leo is masochistic and a bit sadistic at the same time. O.o anyone agree? :D**

**Review? :3**

**Recommended song: Optimist by Lady Gaga, The Pussycat Dolls?**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pandora Hearts, or it's characters. This is purely fan made.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Unexpected Proposal

Chapter One

"So," Leo turned his body, "do you like my new haircut? Vincent cut it." He tilted his head and smiled.

Oz noted how the brunette addressed the heterochromatic man without his honorifics. "It looks great." Oz returned the smile but looked a little concerned.

"I'm glad." He really did look different. Leo's clothes and voice were the same; his glasses were missing; his hair shorter and out of his face and his eyes. Oz felt like he was being pulled into the Abyss just looking at them. They held the same melancholy, frighteningly sweet aura.

"Oz, I've come for you." Leo stated bluntly. "We'd like you to join forces with the Baskerville's." Baskerville's? Oz thought.

"What the hell?" Raven jumped to his feet and stood in front of his master.

The noble peered around Gil's arm. ". . . I'm a bit confused, you coming out with that sort of statement."

"Really?" Leo chuckled. "Mister Oz, why don't we go for a walk? Just the two of us. Maybe I can . . . persuade you,"

~(line)~

"So, you are in league with the Baskerville's now?" Oz asked.

"Oh, yes."

"But. . .what about Elliot? I mean, weren't you two Pandora Agents?" Leo stopped abruptly, forcing Oz to do the same.

Leo chuckled, sound a bit crazed or distressed, and maybe even both. "E-Elliot is dead," the chuckles racked his body, but he shook his head and quit laughing. "But, this isn't about E-Elliot anymore." He paused, starting to walk again. "Hasn't anyone figured it out? My body is the host of Glen Baskerville's soul, so I really have no choice at all," he laughed, the subject changed.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to join forces with the Vessalius house?"

"I didn't mention anything about your family. I just want you." Oz's brow furrowed and he followed Leo into a dark little alley. "My new family took some convincing . . . but . . ." He turned on his heel and pinned Oz to the wall. Purple and gold eyes met green ones. Oz blushed and tried to get away, but the noirette gripped his wrists; keeping him in place. ". . . I knew I wanted you since we met," He ran his tongue along Oz's jaw, sending a shiver down his spine.

Oz gasped when the Baskerville's tongue slipped into his agape mouth and nibbled on his lip. Instinctively, his eyes closed and he blindly kissed back. The noirette tasted almost coppery, like blood. Leo pulled away, tilting his head and smiling again. "So, what do you think?"

The blonde's mind was hazy, he felt a bit dizzy couldn't think straight. As he nodded, his self conscious screamed at him, but it was too late; his answer was given. "Great," Leo clapped his hands together before taking Oz's hand in his own.

In no time at all, the rest of the Baskerville's stood shoulder to shoulder around them. None wore their red cloaks, so they blended well with the norm. Lotti gave Oz a seductive look, while the others blankly stared.

"C'mon," Leo tugged at Oz's hand, following the Baskerville's out of the alley and into the light again.

**0o0o0o0**

**A/N: revised!**

**I don't know why, but I think Oz and Leo would be really cute together, but I prefer Oz with Gilbert and Leo with Elliot. Haha, if I get reviews, I'll keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. First, I used Chapter 63: Purpose, as the setting of this fan fiction. I copied their conversations, because I want this to be like it really happened, but I _did _change the words a bit, so it's not copyright. I don't know if I needed too, but I did. The rest I purely made up.**

**OK, I think Leo x Oz would be awesome. Why? They are both adorable, and Leo is masochistic and a bit sadistic at the same time. O.o anyone agree? :D**

**Review? :3**

**Recommended song: Optimist **by **Lady Gaga, The Pussycat Dolls? **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT _own Pandora Hearts, or it's characters. This is purely fan made.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Unexpected Proposal

Chapter Two

Oz sighed sleepily and snuggled his face into the warm down comforter curled around his body. He brought a hand up to his chest to rest on his contract, noting that the mark seemed to be burning.

He stretched and was a bit confused when his hand brushed against skin that was nit his own. The blonde rolled over and blinked, his eyes falling onto an awakening Leo. Leo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled at the teen. He snuggled into Oz's shoulder. "Do you remember?" The Baskerville asked.

Oz nodded, going over the events of yesterday. Leo kissed me; I joined the Baskerville's; Lotti and Vincent had to hold off Alice and Gil while we escaped with the others, He thought.

The noirette trailed a hand up Oz's sides, resting his hand on the nape of the teen's neck. He chuckled, "Excellent," the next thing Oz knew, his lips were covered by Leo's and their tongues collided. Absent-mindedly, Oz noticed how the raven no longer tasted of blood. The blonde choked on a moan when a knock on the door sounded, interrupting them from going any further. With an irritated huff, Leo sat up, running a hand through his dark hair. "Come in." As told, Vincent and Echo stepped into the room with folded clothes set across their forearms.

Oz sat up as well, scootching to the edge of the bed, next to the Baskerville. Without a word, the odd-eyed man began unbuttoning Oz's nightshirt, Echo doing the same to Leo. Without interest, the Vessalius looked over Vincent's shoulder and across the room into a mirror. He stared at his reflection, and his forehead creased with a frown as his eyes landed on the seal over his heart when Vincent removed his shirt.

It had changed. He remembered it being a third of the way full, but now it was back at the beginning. "Does it hurt?" Vincent's voice brought Oz back into focus, their eyes met, and he nodded once.

"What happened…?" He mumbled.

"I apologize about that." Leo smiled, "We didn't expect you to come willingly, and we couldn't have that chain and Gilbert following us here through your shadow, using that Reinsworth girl's chain. So, I erased and replaced your contract," Oz rose an eyebrow, "when we kissed," Oz noticed the man at his knees smirk, "the blood—I'm sure you tasted it—was that of a chain's. Tove's to be exact. He was contracted to Fang, but he dissolved into abyss when Fang was killed by the Madhatter." Oz nodded, letting the new information sink in. After they were fully dressed, the servant's left, mentioning something about breakfast. Oz was dressed the same as Leo, but the ribbon around his neck was viridian green.

~(line)~

Gilbert rubbed the bridge of his nose and crossed his ankles. He shot an annoyed glare at Alice, who merrily gnawed away at a turkey leg. "How can you eat at a time like this?" He hissed.

She growled a response, her mouth too full to understand. Alice swallowed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, setting the bare bone on a plate in front of her. "Will you calm down? Sharon said we could use Eques to find Oz!"

"But what if that doesn't work-,"

As if on cue, Sharon stepped onto the balcony where Gil and Alice sat; her head low and Break two steps behind her. She offered a small smile to Gil before taking a seat next to him and Break next to Alice.

"Gilbert…" She sighed, meeting his amber eyes. "We had no luck. Eques couldn't track Oz down," she swore she saw the man's heart shatter, "I don't know what happened, but we think he is somewhere where Eques can't reach him. Sablier,"

"Well," Gilbert stood, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"It's not that easy, Gil. The odds of finding him before we lose ourselves to insanity are slim. Very, very slim. We need to think this over, perhaps we could trick the Baskerville's into a meeting."

Gilbert knew she was right. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat back down.

~(line)~

"L-Leo-," The blonde panted, biting his bottom lip.

"It's okay; you'll get use to it. Just hold on a bit longer."

"I—c-can't," as he said, he released a deep breath, his knees buckling under him. He felt the soft grass beneath his finger tips. Tove, appearing out of thin air, hopped off his shoulder and into his lap.

Leo knelt next to the blonde. "It's okay. Vincent has been contracted to Dormouse for over a month, and he still can't keep him from popping out as he pleases." He smiled. Catching his breath, Oz smiled back.

The Baskerville estate was really very odd. In the deep, dark depths of the scene of the tragedy it was nestled in a type of force-field. It kept out the insanity of the abyss—or most of it, at least, as Oz noticed all the Baskerville's were a bit mad and he felt different himself—including the chains. It reminded him of the Greek God Hades' castle, placed right in the middle of hell, but shielded from everything bad. The Baskerville manor looked normal, with fields and orchards, a castle as a home surrounded by trees. There were flowers everywhere, it seemed, and he wondered how a place so 'bad'—as he had been told—could hold so much beauty. Even the gothic castle was grander than any other estate he'd ever seen.

The blonde stared at the chain in his lap, thinking how Tove was rather quite cute, staring up at him with pupil-less blue eyes. On a sadder note, he noticed how Leo stared into those eyes with a pout, and he knew they reminded him of the eyes Elliot once owned. He stroked the little badger-chain's back absentmindedly while he focused on other things.

**0o0o0o0**

**A/N: revised!**

**Bad ending is bad :/ Sorry, I really wanted to update this tonight. Ok, so I think Tove is totally adorable, and he didn't have a contractor, so that was perfect for me. Did anyone think Oz and Leo were doing something else, not practicing keeping Tove from popping out as he pleased? :3 please review; I'll start writing the next chapter when I get one more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally have some free time, and I decided to write for you guys! This is the funnest fanfiction for me to write at the moment, and my second most popular fic, so I decided to update this one first. **

****If you like any of my stories, please go to my profile and help me out by taking my poll! Please review! :3**

**_Bloody-Destination: _Haha, I am glad you like my dirty mind xD Life is just a bit funner with a dirty mind. I'm also really glad you like this story! Please stay tuned, and feel free to review again, if you like!**

**_Yuu3:_ Here's more! Hope you enjoy ^^; Please stay tuned!**

**_Saya Hina Mae: _Here's another update! Hope you enjoy it! **

**_bloody attraction:_ Thanks for the review! Enjoy~**

**Recommended listen: Follow Me Down **by **3 oh! 3**

**Warning: Shounen-ai**

**0o0o0**

Gilbert was _furious. _Pandora wanted to wait _two weeks _to find Oz? Hell no! If Gilbert had to go into Sablier and find his master himself, he would, and that's exactly what he planned on doing. He stormed down the hall to the room he was staying in, in the Rainsworth estate, with his hands clenched in tight fists at his side.

"Hey!" Small footsteps now sounded out behind the raven, but he ignored Alice and even picked up his pace a little. "Seaweed-Head! Wait!"

He whirled around and stood in place while Alice caught up to him. "What?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Where do you think you're going? Sister Sharon is not happy that you stormed out like you did," she panted, flicking her bangs to the side.

Gilbert scowled. "To _Sablier. _To find _Oz,_"

"I'm going with you!"

He turned his back to her and continued to walk away, "No, you aren't. You're going to stay here and wait,"

"No, he's my manservant, and I am coming with y-,"

"He's my master! You're not coming, Alice!"

"Fine! Than I'll just tell Sharon-sama and the others where you are going, and then Seaweed-Head will get in trouble,"

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Obviously not satisfied, Alice's footsteps started up again behind Raven, and the next thing he new her small hand was wrapped tightly around half of his wrist, and he stopped, turning his head to peer over his shoulder at her.

With a sigh, she said; "Y'know, Raven, you're not the only one who loves him."

~(line)~

"You don't think he'll go, do you, Break?" Sharon asked over the tapping of her heels as she paced.

The silver haired man sat at the small table with his angles crossed and a lollipop in his mouth. "I suppose he has already left,"

Sharon sighed and sat across from the man she new so well. "You are probably right. . .I wish he would be rational," she averted her eyes and her cheeks grew pink with frustration, "he would do anything for Oz, which is good, but if he could only wait for just a bit longer we would be able to get Oz out safely without conflict," Sharon bit her lip, growing more and more worried with each thought that passed through her mind.

With a sigh, Break stood up and smoothed his coat. "Do not worry," he circled the table to her side and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'll go after him." Without another word, he left.

~(line)~

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"This estate is really beautiful,"

"Thank you," the noirette smiled over at Oz.

The two teens lay on their backs in the grass, surrounded by thousands of roses of every kind. Tove, still untamable, lay curled up by Oz's shoulder, fast asleep.

"Do you think they'll come for you?" Leo asked, and Oz thought he heard a hint of fright, or maybe concern, in the Baskerville's voice.

"Probably," he sighed, turning his head to look Leo in the eyes, "but I won't go with them willingly." Leo smiled and shifted to lightly press his lips to the blonde's. It was Oz who deepened the kiss, which startled Leo but made him happy none the less.

A grunt came from over head, and Leo disconnected their lips to look up. His gold swirled black eyes met the unmatched pair of eyes that belonged to Vincent. _Really? Again? _Oz thought.

"What?" Leo hissed.

"Miss Lotti spotted you from the tower, and she is not pleased with what she saw."

"I don't care what Lotti thinks about us," he protested. "She has no right to judge me, anyway."

"That's not what I was referring to, their seems to be enemies close to the border of our mansion. She could only make out one person, said person being the Madhatter. He is with three others, two males and one female. We are prepared to fight them off, with your permission."

Leo waved his hand. "Fine,"

~(line)~

Vincent should have known it was his brother. He was staggering, much like an intoxicated being would, but he new it was the hallucinations. The Hatter seemed perfectly fine, along with B-Rabbit, but he noticed the extra male was gone. Probably dead, or a play-toy for the Will by now, if he strayed off by himself.

Vincent, Charlotte, Echo and Doug stood on the patch a strip of grass that separated Sablier from their home, with their chains behind them and Oz and Leo some forty feet behind by the cast-iron gates at the entrance of the estate.

"Brother," The heterochrome said as the Pandora Agents neared them.

"Vince? Is that—you?" Gilbert's eyes were somewhat wild.

Before Vincent could reply, his brother spotted Oz over his shoulder. "Oz!" He pushed past Vincent, as the others started to fight.

He heard Alice scream, but for some reason he new she was fine. As he side-stepped out of Vincent's reach, he entered the border that shielded the insanity of the Abyss, and his senses seemed to be cleared.

Picking up speed, he realized Oz and Leo weren't moving. Why? Were they protected by some force, or just confident in their guards? As he grew nearer, Leo did take a few hesitant steps towards the iron gate, but Oz stayed put with his face scrunched in a confused frown.

Gilbert reached out and gripped Oz's shoulders with such force that they staggered back half a step. "Are you okay?" The raven's eyes raked over the teen, and finally stopped on his viridian eyes.

They were the same green he had grown so close to, but yet they were different. They were harder, more mature and confident than he had remembered, and the intenseness they possessed made him drop his hands.

Oz brought his hand up to his shoulders, where the fabric of his jacket had wrinkled, and smoothed it out. "Why are you here," he said blankly.

"To. . .bring you back," Leo snickered in the background.

"Raven!" Break called twice, finally getting the man's attention, "We can't hold them off—for much longer—let's go!"

Gilbert ripped off his glove and placed his palm on the crown of Oz's head. Eques' shadow rippled under his feet, but not around Oz. "The hell?" He murmured.

"Seaweed-Head, what the hell's going on!" Alice shouted, "What's taking so long! Release B-Rabbit and let's go-,"

"I'm trying," he shouted back.

Something appeared on Oz's shoulder, and Gilbert pulled his hand back. It was a badger-looking thing with blue eyes. Oz reached up and stroked its head. "Isn't he cute?" He chuckled.

Leo stepped up, knowing that Gilbert could do nothing. "We erased Oz's contract with B-Rabbit and replaced it with another. He is now contracted to Tove." At the mention of his name, the chain jumped off his contractors shoulder and onto the ground where he glared daggers at the golden eyes man. "Meaning he is no longer connected to Miss Reinsworth's chain."

Thinking fast, Raven gripped Oz firmly around the waist, ignoring his shouts and kicks, and called to Eques. He heard shouting and felt pain shoot up his side, but he wasn't sure if when Oz's weight disappeared he was truly gone or not.

He sank into the darkness of Sharon's chain's shadow, and when he, Alice, and Break landed with a thud in the Reinsworth foyer, shocked gasps were given from Sharon and the Pandora members. Sharon was the first to speak, "Gilbert, where is Oz?"

~(line)~

"Leo, it isn't that big of a deal. I'm still here, with you, right?" Oz stared at Leo's reflection in the mirror, but Leo avoided his eyes, keeping his own eyes locked on his bleeding wrist.

"I always lose everyone, Oz, everyone I love always is stolen from me." For once his eyes met Oz's, "I don't want to loose you, too,"

**0o0o0o0**

**I hope that wasn't too confusing -.- Please review and check out my poll!**


End file.
